gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kurotora
Kurotora in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Manga' Kurotora showed up early in the manga with his brothers.' ' Gin and company found the kai brothers hunting a boar. After an argument and a realization that Ben was the dog who saved them in their puppyhood, they joined Gin and Ben. A pine marten(Tin) attacked them and grabbed Kurotora by the head(that was how he lost his eye). Ben then came to the rescue. He came to check on the young Kais often. They become one of the major characters. 'Anime' When the kai brothers were puppies, barely a month old, they were abandoned in the mountains by their owner. Not long after, they were assaulted by a giant snake who wanted to feed on them. However, together, they managed to kill and eat the snake. To survive in the wilderness, they kept fighting all enemies they could, cooperating, making them incredibly strong. However, the rogue dog (a weasel in the manga), Tin, attacked them and managed to bite out Kurotora's eye, but before Tin could kill him, Ben came out of nowhere and rescued them. Kurotora is the youngest and lost his eye in the aforementioned fight against Tin. In the last episode Akatora, his brother, gets killed by Akakabuto. Kurotora in Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' Kurotora is the only surviving Kai brother from the old Kai territory. He had two brothers, Akatora and Chutora, but both has been claimed by death. Kurotora has three sons: Harutora, Kagetora and Nobutora. When he first hears about Weed, he is together with his sons and nephews Shigure, Shouji, Dodo and Buru, whom he took care of after their father, Chutora, died. Kurotora decides to go and defend the fortress Gajou together with his nephews. He orders his sons to stay with Kagetora and find Weed. As Kurotora arrives at the fortress, the enemy Genba is approaching. Just before the fight, the Kishu, Akame arrives and pulls Kurotora out over a cliff and into a river (to spare him from the battle). Kurotora’s pride is hurt and he is angry. But those feelings are soon replaced with sorrow as he later finds the dead bodies of three of his four nephews who didn’t survive the battle. He now swears that he will do all he can to kill the responsible of his nephew"s deaths. His revenge come when first Genba and later on Hougen are both killed. In the Hokkaido Arc, Kurotora serves as a back up for Gin's group against Victor. 'Anime' One of Gin's commanders. Does not have a major role. He joins Gin once again along with Ben and Cross when his son Kagetora and Ben's son Ken visited them in Kofu. Three of his four nephews also die in the anime. Soon before the deaths of his nephews he says, "You dumb fool! That's why I'm so mad! My nephews won't listen to someone else's opinions! They're...they're!!". He then screams in agony and rage. He says this in fury at Akame after he rescues Kurotora. He was sobbing as he said it. After that, he didn't show up except in the background. He helped fighting in the last battle together with Akame and took down one of the last protector of Gajou that Hougen had left, but then Hougen come himself and was mad. Kurotora didn't do anything after that. The Kai-Brothers Names The Three Kai-brothers names actually come from the colors or Kai-ken coats, which is Black ('Kuro'tora), Red ('Aka'tora), and Brown ('Chu'tora). See more pictures in Kurotora (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Shin Gaiden Characters Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Kai Ken Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Kai Brothers Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers